Until Then
by Seikina25
Summary: He is only an observer of this world. He is only destined to observe. He is given a gift that he is thankful for, friends. For a long time, it is only then that he felt complete and happy, but then a problem arises. He is left alone. He is yet again an observer of this world, awaiting the end of his misery. He begged them to stay but they didn't. He wants to see him before his end.
1. Prologue

Hi there. New story again. Can't help myself you know. Well, I can't stop the overflowing of ideas in my head right now so, this is the prologue of my new story. Again, Happy Birthday Kagami Taiga!

*edited: Sorry for the codes.

Onwards with the story!

I am numb,  
I don't know how to feel.

I'm there,  
But at the same time not.

I am emotionless,  
Yet what is this frown for?

I don't feel,  
But what is this ache?

I am here,  
Why can't you notice me?

Minutes passed,  
I thought hours have passed.

I was alone,  
Yet when left now, somewhere hurts.

I know you're there,  
But I can't see you.

I know you're near,  
Yet so far away.

You said you'll stay,  
But why did you leave me?

Am I unworthy…?

Did I fail your expectations...?

Did I do something to make you all look down on me?

I may not know how to feel…

I might not be there…

I may be emotionless...

And hours will pass…

I may be used to being alone but there is one thing I understand…

Please…

Please come back…


	2. Chapter 1

_**And here is the first chapter. Thanks for waiting. Review if you like! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Onwards with the story! :)**_

Nothingness. That is what you will see on the land that was once fertile with plants. Look from left to right and there seems to be no other life. Everything is a mess and the weather always looks as if it will rain. Almost nothing is ever left from the war that had ended.

There is nothing good about war. It only brings disadvantages, no more, no less. It brings a lot of things that is invented into something more dangerous. The World War 3 came around far more earlier than expected. The reason why the war had started is because of territory. It led to the whole of continent of Europe along with the Americans and British country, Japanese, Philippines and all the south eastern asia countries against China, North Korea, Russia and some other countries that didn't approve of the new scheme of marking the countries' territories.

The scheme for the territory marking raised a lot of red flags, of which a lot of countries have their contentment while the other countries are thinking how it is unfair. A small amount of small countries are content and so, they are almost not caught in the war. The scheme is made by the America with some help from the British and the final decision made through voting of all of the countries' leaders.

On the very day that the results of the voting was given, the war started. This happened in the middle of the speech of the female, who is assigned to tell the leaders the results. The Russian president did not approve of this, but they already anticipated this. And so, a bomb has set off in California, killing numerous people near where the bomb is. This alarmed a lot of leaders, but everyone is prepared. The leaders needed to vacate the area since the safety of the leader needs to be secured.

The countries that felt that the proclamation is unfair know that from the very start, they will lose so, started the war. They lost from having an argument with the British and they started the bombing that made a lot of people become hostile to new people they see near their houses. Nobody is treated kindly anymore. It seems like this will continue for ages, but once again, the bombing is not enough.

It all started with bombing but then, why will they keep doing the bombing when they can do a much, more lethal strike? This is a thought that a lot of the leaders of the countries have in mind. Every country have their own master plans to be able to survive the war that have started. Military forces have been made and a lot of armies and squads are made for the whole country's protection.

Japanese are the next to become a victim to this bombing, but the government made fast modifications on all the machinations, their weapons and the gadgets they use. This people are strict and disciplined on their own. Boys, who reach the age of 13, are already trained to become a soldier. In less than a month, Japan is moved, almost to the last of the list of the attackers.

The war lasted for about 12 whole years, killing life here and there. A lot of countries are under the martial law. A lot of blood is spilled but there seemed to be no country that stood victorious. Almost the whole mankind existence has been wiped out.

Light blue eyes watch them as they kill each other. There is nothing that he can do anyway. Along the way he kills too, when he know that the other is the one not worth dying yet. Nobody sees him or even thanks him, why will they bother when nothing is more important than one's own safety before the others'? Mankind are greedy in existence, but in war there is nothing fair. Even with friends, they will rather leave you caught than help you escape and risk their life in the process.

He always have this habit. He watched. He sometimes wondered if that is his fate, as a watcher, a mere observer. He observes everything from a distance, then when he thinks someone needs help, he will. He wanders into this lifeless land, looking for any signs of life in a distance and onto the distance. Nothing, so he thought that he feels as if he have no reason anymore. There are no other color except gray. The ground is gray and the sky is too. His light blue eyes saw the very first colors he sees for a very long time, when he looks at the distance at his right. They are the color of rainbow. Wait. Rainbow? That is not quite right. Rainbow is only seen above and not on the ground. Oh…it is rainbow colored indeed but it is the color that come from hairs of five individuals. They are laying next to each other, all asleep but yes, together.

'Finally,' he thinks, 'arigato, Kami-sama, I think I finally have meaning.'


End file.
